The present disclosure relates to network computing. Computer networks typically include a collection of computing devices enabled to communicate with each other for handling data traffic and control instructions. For example, such devices can include servers, data centers, routers, network switches, bridges, hubs, management applications, wireless access points, and client computers. Computer networks can provide network connectivity to wired computing devices and/or wireless computing devices. Some network computing devices, such as network switches, are used to connect network segments. Network switches process data, such as data packets, and forward the data to and from source and destination devices. Network switches can also include functionality for routing data in addition to forwarding operations.
Computer networks can include various configurations. One such configuration, known as a virtual private network (VPN), is a network that operates over a public communication network (such as the Internet) to provide remote offices or individual clients with secure, private access to a specific network, such as a network specific to an organization or company. VPNs function by encapsulating data transfers between two or more networked devices not on the same private network. Such encapsulation keeps transferred data private from other devices on one or more intervening local area networks or wide area networks. A VPN can enable a group of client computers to communicate and access specific resources as members of a given broadcast domain even if the various member client computers are not attached to the same network switch.
One type of data delivery technique is referred to as a multicast. A data multicast, also known as multicasting, involves simultaneously delivering information to a group of recipients (usually client computers), typically beginning from a single transmission. Thus, a multicast is a one-to-many distribution. Multicasting typically limits the group of recipients to members of a specific multicast receiver group. During data transport, network devices make copies of multicast data typically only when necessary, such as when member recipients are located on different networks or sub-networks. Related delivery techniques include broadcast (one-to-all), and unicast (one-to-one).